Krelle
=Basic Information= *True Name: Krelle the Fearless ("The Fearless" is not widely known and is never actually used.) *Alias: Lucky Ninefingers. She also sometimes goes by Morna when conducting legitimate business in Silvermoon. *Nickname: Boss, Lucky. Nerrok calls her "Squirt." *Hometown: Currently living in Orgrimmar but travels almost constantly. *Age: 21. Died at 14. Looks like she's 12. *Birthplace: Unknown but suspected to be near Brill. *Hair: Bright green and styled. *Garments/Armor: Usually dressed in dark travelling leathers with a pocket-covered courier's vest on top. Always wears a mask or, more recently, a set of goggles to hide her empty eye sockets. *Other: Krelle was 14 when she died, but looks much like an 11 or 12 year old. "Boyish" would be a polite way to describe her figure. She's short and slender, almost frail-looking. She's in very good condition for a Forsaken, however: since the plague took her while she was still alive she never lay around rotting as some others did. Only her colouring and the bruises around her neck give away her nature to the casual observer. She has a faded tattoo of a four-leaf clover by her right ear, done in black. She recently lost the pinky finger on her left hand. She's been formally adopted by Nerrok. =Personality= Krelle is cunning, manipulative, an expert liar and has the capacity for cruelty only found in young girls and sociopaths. She's also charming, loyal, honest and loving - it all depends on who you are. She is in some ways still a kid but she's had a lot of practise at it. She's devoted to Nerrok and considers the entire Tong to be her family. For her, family will always come first. Krelle is in many ways an atypical Forsaken. She enjoys the company of others, has a positive outlook on life - er, existence - and is upbeat and friendly. Generally. She's intelligent and curious and has an eidetic memory. Her fighting style is cunning and defensive. She dodges or parries attacks and is extremely hard to hit, preferring to take no chances and to wait for an opening. She will avoid a fair fight if she possibly can, preffering to benefit from an unfair one instead. She will call for back up immediately or flee a fight she cannot win. Since being kidnapped Krelle has become slightly paranoid and is rarely alone. =History= Ah see, you're looking for my sob story aren't you? Every Forsaken's got one. It's always "my whole family was killed" or "they took everything I had" or "Arthas stabbed me in the face." Well I don't *have* a sob story. I don't remember my life as a human at all! Ivar and Hakk found me wandering in a farming town - near Brill, I think - when the Dark Lady was gathering her forces to fight the Scourge. I was lucky enough to be close to the Undercity, so I didn't rise as a brainless zombie. Ivar was a proud and strong warrior, and he sorta brought me up - I didn't remember anything at all, so I had a lot to learn. He taught me the value of family, loyalty, and to always count my blessings. Oh - and how to swear. Hakk was my mentor. He was pretty patient with me, I guess, since he had ta train me up from nothin'. He taught me how to fight and more importantly, how to avoid it. He taught me how people think, too, and how ta trick them. He was the one who helped me to turn my weaknesses into strengths. He's the one who gave me the nickname "Lucky", too. All of his sketchy friends still call me that - but I don't mind. It's true. I've got the Lady's own luck. Hakk told me, when he left, that one person alone could never make it, that you had to have a family. So I went looking for one. Eventually I happened ta overhear a couple of conversations I shouldn't have - I've got a knack for that, ya know - and found out about the Tong. It's been peaches and cream since! The work is challenging and profitable, and we're like a big family. Sure it's a rum-running, throat-cutting, black-marketeering family, but to me that's all part of its charm. I don't think I could ever settle down and I dunno, knit, or whatever it is that normal people do. It would be so boring. - Krelle to an unknown listener, shortly after she joined the Tong. =Current Status= Krelle's most common occupations are gathering information and planning jobs. She has also undertaken demolition jobs, assassinations and thefts. When Nerrok went missing in action she took over the responsibility of running things on the Horde side of the business and became a Tiger Master. Now that he's back they run the show together with Nargesh, the third Tiger Master on the Horde side. Tai and Kennia are their counterparts on the alliance side. Krelle has two Vanguards, Poxsore and Sannia. She has adopted a wolvar cub and named him Ivar. Krelle owns property in Booty Bay, sharing an appartment with two other Tong members, Talula the gnomish rogue and Phealea the human mage. The "lab," as the apartment is called, is mostly empty these days since 'Lu is doing time in a secure facility and Phealea is rarely home. Krelle's main living quarters are at the Tong's headquarters in Orgrimmar, the Slow Blade. She can also be found in the Undercity and the shop in Silvermoon. =Links= Internal Links *Stories by/about Krelle *Grey Tiger Tong *Gray Tiger Tong *Stories and Artwork by/about the Tong External Links *Guild website - The website for the Tong *Guild forums - The forums for the Tong, where all are welcome *Horde roster *Alliance roster *Ning Network - Earthen Ring's answer to facebook *News from Azeroth Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Category:Rogue Category:Gray_Tiger_Tong Category:Grey_Tiger_Tong Category:Members of the Tong